Professor Layton in Clue
by JezKhal
Summary: Standard story: who killed Mr Boddy? But what - there's our favourite Professor! Can he work out who the murderer is before he, Flora, Luke or Charlise  explain later  becomes the victim? Rated T because of obvious murder!
1. Arriving at Hell

All of our adventures seemed to start with us travelling on a vehicle of some kind. This time, it was a horse-drawn cart, plodding steadily along the icy country roads. Professor Hershel Layton and the farmer who had kindly given us a lift sat in the front, while Flora Reinhold, my little brother Luke Triton and I sat on the straw in the back part. The straw was actually quite nice to sit on, and Flora was already asleep. Luke was dozing peacefully, his head rested on my lap. The chickens tethered next to me clucked drowsily. The sun was low in the sky, but the late afternoon light wasn't enough to warm the snow-covered hills too much.

I should probably explain about myself, and how I fit into the story. My name is Charlise Triton, and I'm twenty-three years old, ten years senior to Luke. I study archeology under Professor Layton at Gressenheller University in London. I have subtly followed my brother and the Professor on their adventures, preferring not to get caught up in it too much. I had seen Layton adopting Flora in St Mystere, witnessed a death-causing box being opened in the supernatural village of Folsense, and watched as an enormous mobile fortress tried to destroy London. And now, Professor Layton, Luke and Flora had found themselves in another adventure, in which I had come along for the ride.

"So, Professor," I said. "Why are we traipsing through the countryside on such short notice?"

"Patience is a vital virtue for all ladies, Charlise," he answered, turning to smile at me. "You will find out with Luke and Flora when we arrive."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Layton turned away. "Ah, we're almost there. Down this way if you please, my good man." The farmer nodded, and directed the horse down a small lane to the right. Twilight was upon us now, and I was glad Flora and Luke weren't awake to see the eerie shadows cast by the trees.

The lane twisted and turned, finally ending at a huge manor house. It was plain spooky, with the moon rising behind the trees and the dark spires of the manor's towers blotting out many of the stars. A light drizzle threatened rain. The cart pulled up beside the doorway, and I gently shook the two teenagers awake. Professor Layton helped Flora and I down, and let Luke jump down as he wished.

The cart rumbled away down the road as the Professor knocked smartly on the manor's front door. A smartly dressed butler opened it promptly. He was a small, thin man with smile lines and a bright grin on his face.

"Another guest!" he squeaked. "How delightful! Please, come inside!"

"You must be Wadsworth," smiled Layton. "My name is –"

"Don't tell me!" Wadsworth put his hand up theatrically. "I don't want to know! Your fake name for tonight, however, should be introduced."

"Ah yes," said Layton complacently. "I forgot about that; thank you for reminding me. My name is Mr Green. These are my wards, Freyja and Nathaniel, and Nathaniel's sister, Jennifer." I smiled at Flora and Luke's expressions at their new names. I really didn't mind mine. Jennifer was a perfectly respectable name for anyone.

"Very good, Mr Green!" Wadsworth stepped aside to let us through. He took our overcoats, tried unsuccessfully to take the Professor's hat, and showed us into the library, where five adults were waiting, delicately sipping at glasses of champagne.

"More people?" sniffed a tall red-dressed lady who looked like she was trying to look my age but actually looked her own – thirty at least.

"I believe we are the last," said Layton. "If the butler's locking the door was any indication."

"He locked the door?" A military-type man with a startling brush moustache raised his equally astonishing eyebrows.

"I told you it was a conspiracy," muttered an eccentrically dressed, somewhat elderly lady with winged spectacles.

"There is not enough substantial evidence," argued a young man with a loud bowtie, round spectacles, and holding a clay pipe in one hand.

I noticed that one person had remained silent. A haughty lady wearing a black evening dress and blood red lipstick looked on at the conversation almost sulkily. When she saw I was looking at her, her scowl deepened.

I couldn't help a cold shiver running down my spine. Who were these people? Why were we here?

It wasn't long before I found out.


	2. Mystery Dinner

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Wadsworth had come back into the library. "Dinner is served." He turned on his heel, and led us into the dining room. A decorative table was laid for nine people, and an elaborate painting of an unsmiling man hung on the wall behind it.

"Please, sit." Wadsworth waved his hand in the direction of the table.

We all sat down. The young man with the bowtie made a great show of pulling my chair out for me. I tried to give him a sharp look with Professor Layton noticing.

Wadsworth and a very beautiful French maid wearing a very short French maid's dress brought various dishes to the table, one by one. First came shark fin soup, which Flora didn't trust and Luke didn't like.

The elderly lady was making conversation, but I wasn't particularly listening. I was a bit preoccupied with looking at the placards beside each person as discretely as I could. I learnt that the elderly lady was Mrs Peacock; the military man was Colonel Mustard; the red lady was Miss Scarlett; the young man was Professor Plum; and the stern black-dressed lady was Mrs White. I wondered if they, like us, were not using their real names.

The next course was a fluffy white foam-like substance that was too sweet for my taste, and so was very agreeable to Luke. Mrs Peacock seemed to share his enthusiasm, and was all but gulping down the foam, an expression of rapture on her rather wrinkled face as she uttered noises of delight around mouthfuls. .

"This is one of my favorite recipes!" she told Wadsworth.

"I know, madam," he replied amiably, before walking to the kitchen with the used soup bowls. This struck me as odd. How had Wadsworth the butler known about Mrs Peacock's preferred meal if they hadn't met?

Meanwhile, Mrs Peacock had been quizzing Layton – aka, Mr Green – on his supposed job in Parliament. I supposed the Professor had told her that in their earlier conversation, whilst I was otherwise engaged.

"Come on, what do you do?" she asked, smiling. "I mean how are we to get acquainted if we don't say anything about ourselves?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to get acquainted with you," retorted Miss Scarlett.

Mrs Peacock put down her spoon, looking offended and hurt. "Well I'm sure I don't know, but if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation going the we'd just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence!" At this her voice broke.

Miss Scarlett didn't look too upset at this outburst.

"Are you afraid of silence, Mrs Peacock?" asked Professor Plum, rather mockingly.

"Why no, I …" Mrs Peacock seemed confused by the question. "No."

"Are you a shrink?" asked Miss Scarlett bluntly.

"I do know a little bit about psychological medicine, yes," admitted Professor Plum.

"So you're a doctor?" queried Mrs White. First time she had spoken.

Professor Plum gave a tiny cough that could have been a laugh. "I am, but I don't practice."

"But practice makes perfect," smirked Miss Scarlett. "I think most men need a little practice, don't you, Mrs Peacock?" Mrs Peacock made a noise of uncertainty.

"So what do you do, Professor?" asked Mrs White.

"I work for the United Nation organization," said Professor Plum grandly.

**(You know, I'm tired of putting their titles all the time. From now on, I'm calling the characters by their last names only – except for select few, of course.)**

"Another politician, Jesus," chuckled Mustard.

"No, I work for a branch of the UN," corrected Plum. "The World Help Organization."

"Well, what is your area of special concern?" asked Peacock.

"Family planning," said Plum shortly.

"And who are you?" Peacock's eyes were turned to Luke, Flora and I.

"My name is Jennifer," I replied for us. "Mr Green's assistant. Nathaniel is my younger brother. Mr Green was kind enough to adopt him and Freyja." I turned my attention on another member of the party, not wishing to keep the awareness on us. "What about you, Colonel? Are you a real colonel?"

"I am, miss," confirmed Mustard.

"You're not going to mention the coincidence that you too live in London?" smirked Scarlett.

Mustard put down his spoon. "How did you know that? Have we met before?"

"I've certainly seen you before," Scarlett answered mysteriously. "Although you may not have seen me."

"So, Miss Scarlett, does that mean you live in London also?" asked Layton.

"Sure do." Scarlett spooned up a mouthful of foam.

"Does anyone here not live in London?" asked Peacock impatiently.

"I don't," replied Plum.

"Yes, but you work for the United Nations," Layton pointed out. "That's a government occupation; and the rest of our party live in a government city. Does anyone here not earn their living from the government in some form?"

Mustard threw his napkin down on his plate and stood up. The butler stepped up to the table. "Wadsworth, where's our host and why have we been brought here?"

The doorbell chimed before Wadsworth could answer. He quickly left the room to answer the door. Mustard glared after him, then grudgingly sat down.

We heard the door opening, and Wadsworth's greeting. "Ah, good evening. You are eagerly awaited." The door closed with a click.

"Are you locking me in?" asked another male voice. "I'll take the key."

"Over my dead body, sir," replied the unseen Wadsworth. "May I take your bag?"

"No. I may need it."

The French maid, Yvette, was eavesdropping on the conversation in the hall at the dining room door. Mrs Ho the cook stood behind the sideboard, also listening intently.

"It contains evidence, I presume?"

"Surprises, my friend." There was a smile in the unknown man's voice. "That's what it contains. Surprises."

Wadsworth entered again, followed by a stocky tanned man. "Ladies and gentlemen," announced the butler. "May I present Mr Boddy?"

Boddy had an aura of menace around him, no doubt about it. "What're they all doing here?" he asked, his eyes sweeping over the table, and coming to rest on Luke and Flora.

"Eating dinner," said Wadsworth. "Do sit down, Mr Boddy." He pulled out Boddy's chair while Yvette brought another plate of foam.

"Nah, you can take that away, honey," he growled at Yvette. She moved away.

"Look," snapped Peacock, banging her palm on the tabletop. "I demand to know what's going on. Now why have we all been dragged up here to this horrible place?"

**And … cliffhanger! Until next time, ladies and gentlemen!**


	3. I Demand To Know What's Going On

"Well," said Wadsworth, taking a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "I believe we all received a letter." He unfolded the page, and glanced down at it. "My letter says, 'It will be to your advantage to be present on this date because a Mr Boddy will bring to an end a certain long-standing, confidential and painful financial liability.'" He folded the page and replaced it in his jacket pocket. "It is signed 'A friend.'"

Professor Layton nodded. "I received a similar letter."

"So did we," agreed Scarlett. "Didn't we?" I stared around. The remaining company was looking at Scarlett. Any fool could tell they were in the same circumstances.

"I also received a letter," said Boddy. Yvette came in with another plate of food, and tried to set it on the table in front of Boddy. "No thanks, Yvette. I just ate." Yvette took the plate off the table again.

"How did you know her name?" asked Layton.

"We know each other. Don't we?" Boddy's hand crept up her short skirt. She pulled away like a frightened doe. I felt quite disgusted at this imbecile's cheek.

Wadsworth gave a small sigh, barely perceptible. "Forgive my curiosity, Mr Boddy, but did your letter say the same thing?"

"No," answered the man shortly.

"I see …" Wadsworth looked at Boddy for a moment before turning back to the table at large. "Can I interest any of you in fruit or dessert?" Luke's eyes lit up, but I poked his leg under the table, and gave him a warning look as the others made signs of disfavor. "In that case may I suggest we adjourn to the study for tea and brandy? At which point I believe our unknown host will reveal his intentions."

The transition to the study was quick after that last sentence. I took Wadsworth aside to ask him very firmly not to let Luke near that brandy bottle. I wasn't taking any chances.

The study was nicely furnished with three soft sofas, as well as a desk and a shelf of bottles.

"There seems to be nobody present," said Layton, rather accusingly.

"Please help yourself to beverages and be seated." Wadsworth marched to the other side of the room, and turned to face the sofas, holding an envelope.

"Mind if I smoke?" Scarlett asked, taking out a cigar case and offering it around. To declines, she took one herself, and Plum kindly lit a match for her. He had settled between her and myself, which were quite uncomfortable in my opinion. There was something untrustworthy about this fellow.

Wadsworth slit the envelope, and all eyes turned to him as he pulled out a few pieces of paper. He glanced at the first, and then looked up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am instructed to explain to you what you all have in common with each other. Unless you would care to do the honors, Mr Boddy?" All heads turned to Boddy, who had claimed the only armchair at the back of the room behind the sofas.

"Why me? They know who I am?"

"I don't think so," said Wadsworth. "You've never identified yourself to them I believe."

Boddy stood. "It's a hoax. I suggest we all leave." He started towards the hall.

Wadsworth moved towards him. "I'm sorry, sir, you cannot leave this house!"

"No?" laughed Boddy, running into the hallway the rest of us hot on his heels. "Who's going to stop me?" He rattled the door.

"There's no way out!" revealed Wadsworth. "All the windows have bars, all the doors are locked."

"This is an outrage! You can't hold us prisoner!" shouted Boddy. Everyone raised their voices in agreement. Flora held on to my dress sleeve, her eyes fearful.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please!" Wadsworth held up his hands. "Please return to the study. "Everything will be explained." We started moving in that general direction. "You too, Mr Boddy," added the butler as Boddy stormed past him. He kept on going. "The other way!" He ran after him. I caught Luke's eye. He shrugged; no need to interfere.

Yvette was serving brandy in the study. I eyed the tall champagne glasses suspiciously, and asked if there was any tea. She swiftly brought a teapot and cups for Luke, Flora and I. Wadsworth and Boddy had returned, and the butler took his place at the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common," he continued. "You're all being blackmailed."

Flora gave a little gasp. I couldn't help feeling a little satisfied. Jeez, hadn't they all guessed as such? It was pretty obvious, when you thought about it.

Wadsworth went on quickly. "For some considerable time, all of you have been paying what you can afford, and in some cases more than you can afford, to someone who threatens to expose you. And none of you know who's blackmailing you, do you?"

"Oh, please!" cried Mrs Peacock. "I've never heard anything so ridiculous! Nobody could blackmail me, my life is an open book, I've never done anything wrong!" Her voice was a little too high and flustered for her words to ring sincere.

"Does anybody else wish to deny it?" Wadsworth asked tersely. Nobody did. "Very well. As everyone here is in the same boat, there's no harm in my revealing some details." I sat up straighter. This was what I wanted to hear.

**Hahaha – love keeping you waiting! Don't worry, I'll update soon!**


End file.
